I Can Still Fight
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: From a young age, Armin suffered from a weak heart, falling ill whenever his body went under extreme stress. Skip to years later, when he and his two friends Eren and Mikasa join the 104th Trainee Squad. Hiding his illness through various pills and medicines developed by Eren's father, he continues to struggle and fight his way through life in the military to remain with his friend
Prologue-To You, 2000 Years from Now

Armin was sitting in bed, waiting for Eren and Mikasa to come over. He looked up from his book and looked out the window, watching the other kids play and chase each other around. He sighed wistfully, his right hand grasping his chest area lightly.

"Armin!" a clear yet wise, old voice called. "Your friends are here!"

Armin immediately brightened at the news. He closed his open book and quickly, yet carefully got out of bed. He grabbed another book, one that was old and worn down from excessive use, that was hidden under his mattress. He hid the book in his light blue sweater and left the room, walking to where his grandfather stood, holding the door open for Armin's friends.

"Bye, Grandpa! I'll be back before dinner."

His grandfather nodded and told to his grandson, "Be careful. And if you feel the slightest bit of fatigue, or any pains, then come straight home, or go to Dr. Grisha's house, whichever's closest, alright?"

Armin nodded, smiling. "I understand." And with that, he left, walking between his two best friends.

Once the three children were out of sight, the grandfather closed the door as the smile slowly fell from his face. For some reason, he felt something horrible was going to happen, and despite receiving Armin's assurance, he still couldn't shake the worry that was gripping his heart.

Ever since his birth, Armin had a weak heart that sometimes hinder his breathing and even cause minor heart attacks. As a toddler, Armin couldn't do any activities that strained his body physically, but as he grew older, he learned to do basic menial chores, but anything more and he could collapse. And as the grandfather thought, the more concerned he grew.

Armin. Mikasa, and Eren were sitting at their usual spot on the stairs next to the town's main river which flows through the middle of their small town of Shiganshina. The big book lay open, the three friends reading with wide, enchanted eyes.

"No matter how many times I read it, it's still amazing…" Eren exclaimed, eyes shining with child-like wonder.

Armin and Mikasa both nodded, smiling.

"Yeah," Armin agreed. "I hope we can defeat all the Titans, or at least, get them under a manageable number to control their population. Then we can all go to see the ocean together!"

Eren stood up abruptly, smiling. "We will! Because I'm going to join the Scouting Legion and kill ALL the Titans!" He ruffled Armin's hair, but was bumped on the head by Mikasa as well.

"Eren…You know your mother will never allow you to join the Scouting Legion Besides, it's too dangerous."

Eren pouted. "Sh-shut up, Mikasa! You'll see. One day, I'll be so strong that I'll be the one to protect you and Armin and everybody!"

Armin laughed, but his smile was sad. "Okay, good luck, Eren. But…I don't think I'll survive that long…at least, not in this condition." Armin spoke sadly, playing with the cover of the book, only to be lightly hit on the head by Eren.

"Stupid, don't say that. You will survive. I'll make sure you do. Besides, Dad said he's close to a….a…what was it again…"

Mikasa sighed. "Breakthrough."

"Yeah, yeah, a breakthrough! He's been working on a cure for your illness, and he said it might be finished by next month! So don't ever say you're gonna die. 'Cause you're not, 'kay?" Eren smiled, trying to cheer up his friend. Mikasa placed a reassuring hand on Armin's shoulder and squeezed lightly, letting him know that they care, and will never let him die, not from any illness, or some stupid Titan.

Armin smiled, happy this time. "Thanks, guys." Armin looked up to find the sky turning a bright orange. "Oh, it's this time already…We should start heading back."

The other two nodded, and left, Armin replacing the book in his sweater, completely hidden.

"AAHH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"No….way…."

The children heard many screams and shouts of alarm as they went into the town square, where a crowd has gathered. The mass were all pointing, looking up, fear and awe crossing their faces. The three friends followed their gaze, only for their own eyes to widen in horror. They froze, not a sound escaped their open mouths, as they saw the towering figure above them.

 **That day, humanity received a grim reminder. There, behind the 50 meter Wall Rose, stood a Titan.**

 **Hey peeps! I just wanted to know, Scouting Legion or Survey Corps.? It goes both ways to be honest. I don't mind either way either. So let me know in the reviews or PM me! Thank you very much!**


End file.
